


Under the Mistletoe

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part four of the Thomas Barrow Christmas prompt challenge.4: Mistletoe - “Who the hell hung all this mistletoe everywhere?”Thomas and Jimmy and Mistletoe.Dedicated to my discord Thommy lovers for converting me into a Jimmy lover.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irrationalgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/gifts), [toastandjammies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/gifts), [hi_im_eff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_eff/gifts).



**Under the Mistletoe**

As Thomas entered the Abbey through the servants' entrance and wandered through the corridor to the servants' hall he couldn’t help but notice the sudden onslaught of mistletoe. It was everywhere, on the door handles, on the light fittings, on…Isis?

It was a bewildered under butler that watched as the happy Labrador trotted towards him with mistletoe strung around her collar, it was almost as if she’d been sent to collect him. With a curious shrug, he decided to follow her into the servants' hall where he was once again bombarded by mistletoe.

This time it was more than just the door handles and the light fittings and the dog. This time it was covering the table in a thick layer of leaves and berries, every bell on the bell board has its own small twig and then there was, where there would normally be Mr Carson with his unrivalled disapproving brow, James Kent holding mistletoe in his hand.

**“Jimmy? Where is everyone? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost? Who the hell hung all this mistletoe everywhere?”**

Jimmy looked just like a hall boy being chastised by the butler for the first time as he fidgeted on the spot for a moment before stepping forward and looking Thomas straight in the eye.

**“I did Mr Barrow…Thomas.”**

Thomas suddenly found himself lost for words as he stared at the breathtaking blonde before him. He felt a sudden surge of hope rise within, but fear quickly pushed it back down, he’d been burned by this man before. Shaking his head to try and clear the sudden buzzing in his mind, Thomas tried to think.

**“I don’t follow. Why? Am I missing something? What am I missing?”**

Jimmy offered a nervous smile as he looked over his hard work, horticulture wasn’t his usual hobby, which always made Thomas’ stomach dance a jig. He stepped forward again, so he was now almost chest to chest with Thomas.

**“I’ve treated you badly in the past Mr Barrow. I were scared. I didn’t know who I was, and I listened to the wrong people. I know who I am now…Thomas and I know what I want. Miss Baxter helped me keep the place clear for an hour or so. So that I could tell you.”**

Thomas’ eyes burned as he tried to fight the tears that were starting to form. He still didn’t dare to hope, not without Jimmy being clear and without room for argument.

**“What are you saying, Jimmy? I need to know what you’re saying.”**

**“I’m saying this…”**

With that Jimmy reached his hands up to Thomas’ face and pulled him into a gentle kiss that set Thomas’ entire being alight with happiness.

**“Happy Christmas Mr Barrow.”**


End file.
